No Need for Ranma!
by Ginrai
Summary: The story of Ranma Saotome and his cousin, Tenchi Masaki, and how they and others are affected by fate. Note: This is a revision/continuation of Ammadeau's version.


Three women sat around an image that floated in the air between  
them. It is not precisely correct to say that they were sisters, for  
they had no mother or father. Nor were they 'born' of the same source.  
Nevertheless, they were sisters in a sense that went deeper than normal  
sibling relationships.  
  
The image they watched was three-dimensional, and had no apparent  
means by which it was being projected. To another, the phenomenon  
might have been thought of as inexplicable; but to these three, it was  
trivial.  
  
On it were displayed the images of many planets; some teeming  
with life, others cold and dead. Words on the screen indicated various  
statistics on the planets, and where applicable, the life which they  
contained. The sisters had watched planets start from the most  
primitive of ecologies and evolve into galaxy-wide civilizations; only  
to fall apart and devolve back into their primal state. They had  
watched this happen many times over. All were on the brink of  
something great; and all fell because of intrinsic weaknesses.  
  
"This has grown tedious for me," the youngest sister suddenly  
declared as she brushed a blue lock of hair away from her pink eyes.  
  
"What has?" the middle sister asked, glancing up at her taller  
sibling, though her spiky red hair nearly made up for the difference in  
height.  
  
"All of this," she replied, gesturing towards the screen. "This  
watching, waiting, and hoping, only to have them turn on themselves in  
the end, over and over again. Indirect influence isn't enough. They  
are such children that we need to take them by the hand and guide them  
if they will ever achieve what we want of them."  
  
"What are you planning to do?" the middle asked. She could tell  
that her younger sister had had a plan already in place, perhaps for  
quite a while in advance, and had waited for this moment to put it into  
effect. After their latest setback, this seemed as appropriate a time  
as any.  
  
"I will descend down to the universe and attempt to guide one of  
these groups. This planet shall serve as my nexus," the youngest  
sister said, gesturing to one in the cluster.  
  
"But you will have to limit yourself in order to do that," her  
older sister pointed out. As great as their powers were, it would be  
immensely diminished once in other dimensions. Possibly to the point  
where there was no difference between direct and indirect influences.  
  
"Yes, but there is no choice if our goals are ever to be  
achieved."  
  
The middle sister thought over this for some time before  
declaring, "All right, then I will descend as well. My methods are not  
similar to yours, so I will take another group and guide them as I  
believe they should be. I will choose this remote planet as my nexus.  
Perhaps one of us will be able to succeed."  
  
Both turned to face the eldest sister, wanting to hear what she  
thought of their plans. Some moments passed before she spoke.  
  
"In the end, our goals will be achieved whether we interfere or  
not. It is only a matter of when. As of now I am inclined to wait and  
see what will be before taking action. You are free to do as you wish.  
Though I feel it is not a wise decision, I am curious as to how your  
experiments will turn out."  
  
The two younger sisters nodded and then vanished.  
  
As she stared at the display, the eldest sister began to smile  
slightly.  
  
"My Lady?" asked a figure which had just materialized by her  
side.  
  
"It has begun," she told him, though her eyes never left the  
image before her.  
  
"Yes, Lady Tokimi," D3 responded.  
  
The images of two planets were now displayed before her. The  
first would soon be renamed Jurai by its inhabitants, while the other  
would eventually be known as Earth.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
No Need for Ranma!  
(A Ranma One Half / Tenchi Muyo! / Sailor Moon Alternate History)  
  
Chapter 1: No Need for Beginnings  
  
Originally by Ammadeau (Roy.Fokker@UNSpacy.org)  
http://www.thekeep.org/~amm/index.htm  
  
Revision by Ginrai (ranmafics@hotmail.com)  
http://members.tripod.com/lwf58/fan_fiction/ginrai/index.html  
  
As always, C&C, questions and comments are appreciated.  
  
Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 and its characters are property of Rumiko  
Takahashi. Tenchi Muyo! is the property of Kajishima Masaki. Sailor  
Moon and its characters are the property of Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
Note: This is a revision of the prologue.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
On with the story:  
  
For the second time in two years the Masaki family had been  
blessed with the birth of a child, a girl whom they named Achika.  
Katsuhito was more than a little worried, as he cradled little Nodoka,  
their firstborn, in his arms. His wife had always been strong in  
spirit, but unfortunately not in body. The doctors were saying how she  
had been lucky to survive this birth with such a frail constitution.  
They had even advised abortion, which Katsuhito had found unthinkable.  
Eventually though, as his wife's health continuously declined, he  
agreed with them. His faith was strong, but not as strong as the love  
for his wife.  
  
But in the end, Itsuki Masaki wouldn't hear of it. "The child  
that grows within me begs for life," she said when hearing his request,  
"Would you deny her, because of the possibility that she might end  
mine?"  
  
***  
  
While she had survived giving birth, Itsuki had been weakened; so  
much so that for a year afterwards she was bedridden and unable to take  
care of her daughters. She tried to play with them each day, to be the  
mother that both deserved, but it exhausted what little strength she  
had. Katsuhito did his best to keep visits short and low-key so his  
wife could conserve her strength. Because of this, their mother would  
always be a distant figure on a bed to Achika and Nodoka.  
  
It wasn't long before Mrs. Masaki was in and out of the hospital  
every week. Despite having some of the best medical care, her  
condition only worsened. She spent the final year of her life in the  
hospital, with Katsuhito making daily visits to be by her side. Her  
only regret was having her daughters grow up barely knowing their  
mother.  
  
***  
  
Only six years after the birth of Achika, Katsuhito became a  
widower; though he was far from being alone, as the priest had his  
daughters to keep him company. While around the children, he did his  
best to hide the pain in his heart from them, not wanting either to  
feel such a hurt, or worry over their father being distressed.  
  
Nodoka, his oldest, was now eight, and despite being such a  
tender age, had taken up some of the duties of a mother around the  
house, such as cooking and cleaning. Achika, even at age six, wanted  
to help, but her father wouldn't allow it.  
  
Katsuhito had forbidden Achika to work, mainly so he could have  
her happy and always by his side. Though part of it was because of her  
age, the main reason for this was that his youngest offspring was the  
child that more resembled his dead wife and brought him the most  
comfort to his grief. To see the girl under any sort of pain would be  
unbearable to him.  
  
Nodoka, on the other hand, mostly resembled his mother. Possibly  
due to responsibilities left behind that he did not want to be reminded  
of, the former Jurai prince tended to ignore his elder daughter. As  
hard as he tried not to allow such a petty reason form a rift between  
him and his elder daughter, Katsuhito was still only human and thus  
gave more of his attention towards the younger of the siblings. This  
was something that he would regret for many years to come.  
  
***  
  
Little Nodoka did everything she could to get her father's  
approval, but nothing seemed to work. Nodoka loved Achika dearly, but  
she sometimes felt jealous of her sister, who got to play with father  
all the time while she was barely spoken to. After all, she was the  
one who had taken responsibility for the chores and kept the household  
working; but Achika, who didn't do any work, was the one father fussed  
over.  
  
Though she didn't tell either her father nor sister, it deeply  
hurt the young girl and made her feel like she wasn't part of the  
family.  
  
All she wanted was her father to smile at her the same way he did  
for her younger sister; to be told by him that he was proud of his  
oldest daughter.  
  
It was while watching her father in his morning practice one day  
that she came up with an idea.  
  
"Daddy, can you teach me kendo?" Nodoka asked him right after he  
had finished his daily katas.  
  
Katsuhito looked a bit startled by the question. "A little girl  
like yourself doesn't need to learn kendo. You should be practicing  
girl things instead," he replied, hoping to talk her out of the idea.  
  
"I'm tired of girl stuff! I want to learn kendo!" Nodoka  
instantly answered back, raising her voice a bit. 'Besides,' she added  
to herself, 'All that girl stuff never got your attention. At least  
this way we'll be together for part of the day.'  
  
Katsuhito tried to talk her out of it, but Nodoka was determined  
to whine until she had her way. The old priest eventually gave in, if  
just to stop her complaining.  
  
"Our family's sword style is very special and also very secret.  
You mustn't ever teach this to anyone else without my approval. Is  
that clear, Nodoka?"  
  
The little girl simply nodded. This was too important for any  
mistakes to be made; she finally had a chance to have her father's  
attention.  
  
His voice became grave for what he had to say next. "Nodoka,  
this is serious. Do you swear on your word of honor _never_ to teach  
this to anyone else without my approval?"  
  
The seriousness in his voice caused her to contemplate about it,  
eyes squeezed shut so as to concentrate better, for a few moments  
before replying, "I swear, Daddy."  
  
Katsuhito nodded solemnly. "Very well. This is how we begin..."  
  
***  
  
During her first week of middle school, Achika couldn't help but  
notice that her sister always seemed to do everything alone. Things  
had changed between them ever since the elder Masaki sister had started  
school. At one time they were as close as siblings could be, doing  
everything together, except when Nodoka was doing her chores or  
practicing with their father. Lately, though, they had grown somewhat  
distant; rarely talking with each other or doing anything together  
anymore. Achika thought the reason for this was that Nodoka had made  
friends at school and that kept her busy. But from what she'd seen so  
far, that appeared to not be the case.  
  
At lunch, Achika got up from the friends that she had just made  
and approached her sister, who was eating alone.  
  
"Why don't you come eat with us?" Achika asked her.  
  
"I don't want to," Nodoka replied, not bothering to look up and  
face her younger sister.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Just go with your friends, sister," she mumbled in reply while  
chewing on some rice, signs of jealousy showing up due to the fact that  
her sister could so easily become friends with others.  
  
Throughout the years Achika had grown to be sweet and gentle, in  
many ways the very image of their mother, while Nodoka had grown to be  
as stubborn as their father. That's not to say that Achika didn't have  
a determined streak in her, however.  
  
She grabbed her sister's hand and said, "You're eating with us  
whether you like it or not!" With that she started to pull Nodoka  
towards where her friends were.  
  
'Maybe I was being a bit too harsh towards Achika,' she thought  
as her sister was taking her further away from where she ate. It was  
when she was dragged halfway towards her sister's destination that  
Nodoka laughed and relented. She realized that it was silly of her to  
be mad at her sister for being so well liked. And she had been a fool  
for staying away from Achika for so long. 'At least there seems to be  
time to make up for that and be friends with her again.'  
  
***  
  
'How did it happen?' Nodoka wondered sadly as she watched Achika  
and her 'friend' chatting on the other side of the school yard. Her  
sister denied that she and Nobuyuki were anything more than friends,  
but it was obvious to anyone who was looking how close they really  
were; as if no one in the world existed but them.  
  
There was no major event that had brought them together, at least  
as far as Nodoka had noticed, but little by little they had grown  
closer, spending more and more time together, until Nodoka hardly saw  
her sister anymore. She was envious, but was it of Nobuyuki for  
spending time with her sister, or of Achika for having found someone to  
love?  
  
'Dammit, Nodoka,' she thought, staring at the ground, away from  
the two friends. 'You knew that sooner or later your sister, with the  
amount of friends she had, was going to find someone to love. I was  
just hoping that it would be later... She's moving on. Maybe it's  
time that you find someone and move on as well...' She sighed at the  
last thought, whispering in a tone filled with melancholy, "Yeah,  
easier said than done for someone who's spent more time practicing  
kendo than ever attempting to socialize."  
  
"Nodoka!" a girl shouted as she ran up to the elder Masaki  
sister, distracting her from her thoughts.  
  
"What is it?" she asked, glad to have her attention on something  
else.  
  
"There's a pervert in the locker room! He's stealing our  
underwear and no one can stop him! Please, you've got to help us!"  
  
Nodoka considered saying no. The girls had all but ignored her  
for close to three years of high school, but the moment they needed her  
help, they came running. However, along with kendo, Nodoka had chosen  
to follow the path of bushido, and so was honor-bound to help those who  
could not defend themselves. She didn't like the idea of a hentai  
getting away with anything either, _especially_ one who might be going  
through her locker. Grabbing a broom as a makeshift weapon, she  
followed after the girl.  
  
Having reached the locker room, Nodoka didn't expect to see a  
little old man jumping around like a jackrabbit, a bag filled with bras  
and panties slung over his shoulder.  
  
With her broom held out in front of her like a bokken, Nodoka  
shouted, "Stop! What kind of sick old man steals women's underwear?"  
  
Stopping his current activities, he took one look at her and  
shouted, "Sweeto!" Right away the little pervert hopped off the top of  
one locker and made a dive for her chest.  
  
Momentarily shocked at his course of action, Nodoka brought up  
the broom in defense. The old man, to her surprise, easily evaded it  
and continued on towards his main destination.  
  
The miniature-sized hentai was stopped from his goal at the last  
moment, when a large fist impacted against his head, sending him flying  
across the room, knocking into a wall.  
  
Surprised at the turn of events, Nodoka looked ahead and saw a  
young man standing in front of her. He was about her own age, perhaps  
a bit older, dressed in a white training gi and with his black hair  
tied in a loose ponytail. Nodoka noticed that with his glasses he  
looked like a somewhat older and muscular version of Nobuyuki.  
  
Turning his head around to see if she was okay, he offered Nodoka  
a somewhat awkward smile, before his expression hardened as his gaze  
fell upon the old man. "Master, this time you go too far! I... I  
can't stand idly by and let you molest this girl!"  
  
Getting up onto his tiny feet, the pervert had equally, if not  
greater, serious look to him. "After all this time, you actually think  
you're good enough to stand up to me? I'll soon show you the error of  
your ways!"  
  
The old man cackled as he and his student began to fight in  
earnest in the middle of the girl's locker room. The other girls  
started to flee the area of combat, most having first recovered their  
articles of clothing from the bag, until Nodoka was the only other  
person who remained, broom still held ready, watching the fight,  
interested in its outcome.  
  
The ponytailed boy at first tried to take everything slowly,  
knowing that his master was much faster than him and thus opted to  
conserve his energy for the attacks. A problem with said logic  
immediately became apparent as the old man evaded anything within the  
radius of the boy's attacks while sneaking in a few quick hits of his  
own, laughing all the while. Frustrated over the ineffectiveness of  
his tactic, he let go of his initial plan and ran up to his opponent to  
give a strong kick to the head.  
  
Right before the leg would have struck against his forehead, the  
old pervert quickly brought up his hand to grab ahold of it. Showing  
strength that belied his age and height, he spun his student around and  
flung him into the lockers, giving off a loud clanging noise upon  
contact, emporarily stunning the youth.  
  
The boy, legs sprawled along the floor, tried to get up but to no  
avail as he found his head hurting when trying to move it. Through his  
temporalily blurry eyes, he was able to see his master basically on top  
of him, about to deliver what would have been a very painful blow. All  
of a sudden, the pervert shot out through the window like a rocket.  
  
Shaking his head so as to ease the pain, he looked up in surprise  
to see Nodoka standing over him, the now broken broom held high and a  
very satisfied expression on her face. He couldn't help but notice the  
way the light from an open window danced through her long brown hair.  
  
Nodoka finally took notice of the boy sprawled on the ground in  
front of her and offered a hand to help him up. He took it and she  
pulled him up, expecting to be praised and even thanked for having  
helped him out in his fight. 'And then he can ask me out on a date  
since I know how to fight. I mean, since he's also a fighter, he'd be  
a perfect matc... slooowwww down, Nodoka!' Cutting off her thoughts  
for the time being, she peered back at the boy, waiting for any sort of  
response.  
  
"You know," the boy finally said, "I really didn't need the  
help."  
  
Nodoka's jaw dropped slightly. Whatever type of response she  
expected, _that_ was not it. Feeling a slow burning in her hand that  
held what remained of the broom, she decided on giving him a minute to  
explain himself.  
  
Running a hand through his hair, the boy nervously said, not  
making any sort of eye contact with Nodoka, "But thanks, it made things  
a whole lot easier." When he heard no response, he gulped and added,  
hoping that he didn't do anything wrong to make her hate him, "By the  
way, I'm Genma Saotome. Nice to meet you."  
  
Nodoka, feeling a certain calm return to her, replied with a  
small smile, "I'm Nodoka Masaki." The smile became mischievous as she  
asked, "Tell me Saotome-san, do you always hang around women's locker  
rooms?"  
  
Genma suddenly became very embarrassed, turning slightly so as to  
not see Nodoka. "Well... no. At least, not all the time." Realizing  
what he said, the ponytailed boy quickly added in, "But my master has  
some peculiar habits."  
  
Moving in front of Genma, smile still intact, she pulled him by  
his hair so as to make eye contact with him. "Why do you call a man  
like that 'master'? And do you actually enjoy what you do?"  
  
He raised his hands and started to shake his head frantically.  
"Nonononono! I only do this because he makes me, so that I could learn  
from him the other times. You might not believe it, but he's one of  
the greatest martial artists in the world and it's an honor to be able  
to learn under him. I hope to surpass him someday."  
  
Nodoka's smile became wide as she saw Genma's eyes shine with  
determination.  
  
***  
  
Nodoka usually didn't ask her father's permission for anything.  
Having practically lived without his guidance for her whole life, she  
didn't think he had the right to tell her what to do, not that he tried  
very often. Bringing a boy over for dinner without his consent,  
however, wasn't something she could just do without having it start a  
huge argument in front of her guest, which was the last thing the  
brown-haired girl wanted to happen.  
  
"Daddy?" Nodoka asked him in the sweetest voice should could  
manage. It was the way Achika asked for things, and while it had the  
highest chances of success, it also made Nodoka feel sick to her  
stomach.  
  
Katsuhito studied his elder daughter for a moment. She was  
almost never polite to him, which meant that she was about to ask him  
for something, most likely something he wouldn't be happy about.  
'Okay,' he thought, 'She's being nice. This means she wants something  
from you. Let's see what it is. Then we'll reject it.' He nodded his  
head so as to allow her to continue.  
  
"Is it all right if I have a guest over?" Nodoka looked back at  
him with eyes wide, in as cute a manner as possible. 'So as long as I  
don't have to see myself in the mirror...'  
  
"Who is this guest?" Katsuhito asked suspiciously.  
  
"Oh, just a boy that I met at school," Nodoka replied  
nonchalantly, trying to sound casual. She wasn't going to mention that  
this particular boy had dropped out of high school to follow some old  
perverted martial arts master around or that he was currently waiting  
in the bushes outside the house.  
  
The old priest nearly laughed out loud in relief. While he had  
been upset at first to learn that his daughters were starting to take  
an interest in the opposite sex (even more so that the opposite sex was  
taking an interest in them), after a time he came to accept that his  
daughters would eventually have to find husbands and start to have  
their own families. It helped that, when it came to Achika, he and  
Nobuyuki got along so well. Also from what he'd seen, it would be good  
for Nodoka to have found someone.  
  
"Does this boy have a name?"  
  
"Of course he does. It's Genma Saotome," Nodoka told him,  
starting to feel the strain of the sweet girl act.  
  
"Genma... Saotome?" Katsuhito said slowly, surprise evident in  
his voice. He should have known that his eldest daughter would choose  
to bring over the absolute worst boy possible.  
  
He had heard of Genma Saotome, probably every priest in Japan had  
heard of him by now. The boy was a pupil of the legendary martial arts  
master, Happosai, who was more known for acts of thievery, lechery, and  
just plain indecency more than his skill at martial arts. Even though  
he'd only been the evil old man's pupil for a few short years, Genma  
had already made a name for himself in such areas as well. There was  
the possibility that the mere association with such a lecherous old man  
had blown Genma's reputation all out of proportion, but when his  
daughters were concerned, Katsuhito erred on the side of caution. He  
had even heard that Happosai had taken another student in order to  
spread his horrible ways.  
  
"There is no way I'm going to let Genma Saotome or anyone  
associated with him in this house!"  
  
"But, Daddy!"  
  
"No, my word is final. If it were just about anyone else, I  
would be able to permit it, but that boy is just plain bad. Nodoka, I  
don't want you to see this Genma ever again, is that clear?"  
  
"What?!" Nodoka asked, very much surprised. It was the first  
time that she could think of her father actually giving her an order.  
  
"Trust your father's judgment on this. You would be better off  
never having heard the name 'Genma Saotome'."  
  
Nodoka nodded, acting properly submissive, while on the inside  
was wondering what made Genma so special that he could make her father  
suddenly interested in her welfare.  
  
***  
  
Genma stood beside one of many trees around him, arms crossed,  
anxious on seeing Nodoka again. She told him to wait in the woods  
while she talked with her father about possibly having dinner with the  
family for the night.  
  
That was over two hours ago.  
  
'What's keeping her?' Genma thought, worried that something might  
have happened to cause her to stay away. The idea of Nodoka playing a  
joke on him was out of the question; she didn't seem that way from  
their earlier meeting. That of Mr. Masaki forcing his daughter from  
seeing him wasn't.  
  
From what little she told him about her father, Genma was able to  
come up with a few conclusions. One was that he knew how to fight.  
Second, he was one of high morals. Last, but certainly to Genma not  
least, was that Nodoka _really_ didn't like her father, something that  
the older man probably knew.  
  
The last two facts gave the ponytailed boy the idea that Nodoka's  
request would be outright refused.  
  
'Will she try to do anything if that were the case? If so,  
what'll it be...'  
  
Thinking over the possible outcome, Genma never noticed the sound  
of someone walking up to him from behind.  
  
"Genma," he heard someone say, the tip of a bokken pressed  
against his back.  
  
"AHHH!" the boy screamed, leaping up onto a branch above. He  
looked below to see who his assailant was.  
  
"Hi!" Nodoka smiled cheerfully, waving back at him. "Sorry I  
was late. Had a few problems I had to fix. But look," she said,  
bringing up a bag she held in one hand, "I cooked us something to eat."  
  
The combination of the other person being Nodoka and that he was  
very hungry caused Genma to become a blur, instantly appearing in front  
of the girl. Just as he was about to catch his prize, she pulled the  
bag away from him.  
  
"First," she said, playfully tapping him on the head, "Why don't  
we have a little sparring match?"  
  
"Wha?" Genma responded, mouth agape and eyes bulging.  
  
Nodoka giggled at the comical sight. It was almost as if he  
never sparred with a girl before.  
  
"Well, I told you before that I've been training in kendo for a  
long time and you've been studying under your master for a while. The  
kendo club at school doesn't allow female members and my father refuses  
to fight with me anymore, so I want someone to test my skills against."  
That and she wanted to test out just how good this infamous martial  
artist was.  
  
"I don't know if I should fight a girl," Genma admitted, sounding  
embarrassed.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"My master would kill me if he finds out, since he's always  
saying that women shouldn't be learning martial arts. He firmly  
believes that a woman's place is being a housewife."  
  
"It also makes it easier for the letch when he tries to grope  
them," Nodoka said in a serious voice.  
  
"Well," Genma replied, scratching his head, "I never did think of  
it that way. Though fair play isn't one of the master's best traits."  
Wondering for a moment, he added, "And that never explain as to why he  
wanted to give some jumping lessons to some high school cheerleading  
squad."  
  
"See," she jumped in, "It's perfectly fine to spar with a girl.  
Unless there's some other reason not to spar."  
  
"I also don't think it's okay to fight girls," Genma mumbled,  
looking down at his feet.  
  
All of a sudden the gap between him and Nodoka closed. Right  
away she grabbed the front of the gi and pulled him up. "What did you  
say?" she grated out, in total disbelief over hearing something so  
chauvinistic. Not giving the other person a chance to respond, she  
started shaking him hard, crying out, "I can't believe that you'd think  
of something so stupid as girls being weak."  
  
Dropping him to the ground, on the verge of tears, she said, "And  
I thought you were different! How could you be so... so..."  
  
"I was just kidding!" Genma said, raising his arms in defense,  
hoping that would be enough to calm her down. Nodoka was the first  
girl to actually pay attention to him, and he didn't want anything that  
was, in a way, silly to come between them. "Of course I'll be glad to  
spar with you." Internally he added the part about not giving it his  
best, so as to not hurt her.  
  
"Really?" Nodoka asked, her recent hurt instantly gone. Seeing  
him nod, she giddily jumped up and down, practically purring out,  
"That's sweet of you, Genma," causing the aforementioned martial artist  
to blush beet red. Turning around to go and pick her bokken up from  
the ground, she added, "And you better not go light on me," not  
noticing the boy wiping a sweat drop from the back of his head.  
  
"Light? Of course not!" Genma laughed out nervously. While  
trying to act casual about it, he didn't notice the girl running  
towards him, her weapon held up high. It was only the sharp, whizzing  
sound of the bokken falling upon him that alerted Genma of the attack.  
Immediately sidestepping it, he leapt back away from the area, getting  
into a defensive stance.  
  
"Glad to hear that," Nodoka replied, lowering her weapon down to  
her side, a thin smile forming on her otherwise serious face. "Because  
I certainly won't." Her eyes seemed to shine for a moment. Once again  
she initiated the attack, though much slower than before, seeing that  
Genma was prepared for it that time.  
  
Genma, paying more attention, easily saw the attack intended to  
strike his chest, and jumped up and over Nodoka. The fact that the  
attack seemed to be done on purpose alarmed him, almost as if she  
wanted him to do what he did. Eyes growing wide, he twisted to the  
side on his descent, still getting clipped at the left foot, causing  
him to tumble onto the ground.  
  
Catching his breath for a moment, he got up quickly in defense of  
another another attack. Instead he saw his opponent standing still and  
patient. 'Okay, that's enough of this!' he thought, charging at her.  
At the last possible moment he feinted to her right and, sensing the  
bokken there to defend against the apparent attack, he lightly struck  
Nodoka with the palm of his hand at her left shoulder, though with  
enough force to push her back a bit, before moving away from the area.  
  
Nodoka looked stunned. Then, eybrows furrowing deeply, she set  
herself straight and charged.  
  
Grinning in determination, Genma got ready to counter with his  
own attack.  
  
The fight carried on. Fists tempered to smash through steel with  
ease versus a style passed through the ages, one that could slay a  
demon if necessary. No words were spoken, both fighters being  
relentless; punches blocked by wood and strikes completely evaded by  
speed. Each too stubborn, and filled with too much pride, to give in  
to the other.  
  
It was when Genma slowed down, being winded from all the earlier  
dodging, that the match seemed to be going Nodoka's way. Staying as  
far as possibe from her, he tried to make it look as if nothing much  
has changed from the beginning. Taking a deep breath and giving out a  
sigh, he knew what to do in order to not lose the fight. A technique  
he only recently came up with -- not even the master knew it -- and  
part of what he hoped to be a new school of art. Standing perfectly  
still, he allowed himself to slowly shift...  
  
Nodoka looked on in awe as she saw Genma disappear from her view.  
"How... that's impossible!" she shouted out. Trying to defend herself,  
she turned around in an attempt to find her opponent. "Where..." That  
was when she felt a presence behind her and tried to spin around.  
  
Upon reappearing, Genma held Nodoka's arms to her sides so as she  
wouldn't be able to turn and strike him. When she tried to twist,  
though, her legs got tangled with his, causing him to loosen his grip  
as she was able to turn around in time to see him fall forward on top  
of her. Seeing that she wasn't trying to fight back anymore, he  
smirked and said, "I win," when, suddenly, he realized just how close  
he was to his opponent. That and how close her lips were to his.  
  
Jumping off of her, Genma quickly said, "I've never seen anyone  
use kendo like that before." He didn't expect Nodoka to be _that_  
skilled and was quite impressed by the style. In his attempt to cover  
his own embarrassment, he failed to notice Nodoka being in a similar  
situation.  
  
Trying to get over her sudden case of butterflies, Nodoka  
replied, "It's my family's style. I think my father and I are the only  
living practitioners."  
  
Genma nodded thoughtfully to that. "That might be useful in  
beating the old freak... I mean training with my master. Do you think  
you could teach it to me?"  
  
"I wish I could, but before my father would teach me I swore an  
oath that I wouldn't teach it to any other without his permission. I  
seriously doubt he'll let me teach you." Nodoka looked regretful when  
answering his request.  
  
"Yeah, but you hate his guts anyway. Why should you keep your  
word with him, _especially_ when he refuses to spar with you anymore?"  
  
"That's because he doesn't want to hurt his daughter... At least,  
I hope that's it. Anyway, I gave him my word and I will not go back on  
it for any reason. As a martial artist yourself, you also must respect  
the way of bushido."  
  
Realizing that this was something which Nodoka felt was important  
for herself, Genma relented. "Okay, I guess I can understand that."  
Remembering one of the reasons for her being here, and the growling  
noise coming from his stomach, he asked, "Can we eat now?"  
  
The pleading look in his eyes caused Nodoka to laugh as she  
nodded her head in assent, following him towards where she had left the  
food.  
  
***  
  
That day started a pattern where Nodoka would secretly meet with  
Genma after school in the woods that surrounded her father's shrine.  
She'd been meeting with the martial artist several times a week since  
her father had forbidden her to see him. Doing something against her  
father right under his nose added to the excitement of their  
relationship for Nodoka.  
  
Usually they would spar for a bit; Genma doing so for the  
opportunity to practice with someone other than Happosai or Soun and  
because it was the one thing they had in common, while Nodoka's reasons  
were that it gave her joy to know that her years of practicing kendo  
would help her become friends with a boy. Afterwards they would sit  
down and eat whatever Nodoka cooked for the day, discussing whatever  
was of interest to them. Most of the time it would be on how their  
lives went; one interested on how it was to live on the road and the  
other on how it was to live in a stable home with a family.  
  
While neither would admit it, both found in the other something  
that they were longing for; a person, other than friend or sibling,  
whom they could talk with and understand. They were content to call it  
a friendship for the time being.  
  
***  
  
By daring to meet Genma by her father's shrine, Nodoka had made  
it almost inevitable that the two would meet. She had planned it that  
way, hoping that his fear of the area would lessen so that one day he  
and her father could meet. With some luck, the old priest would  
finally be able to see that Genma wasn't as bad as people made him out  
to be.  
  
Genma was waiting as close to the shrine as he dared. There was  
something ominous about the place. It could have been the bad  
experiences he had had with the master in similar temples. He told  
himself that he had nothing to worry about since Nodoka had said her  
father was away at some conference and wouldn't be home until the next  
day.  
  
The ponytailed boy thought on how lucky he was that Happosai had  
decided to take Soun off alone to bring him up to speed before they all  
set out on training, giving him time to be with Nodoka. Still, it was  
inevitable that that master would return and he would be forced to say  
good-bye. Genma knew he was good, but he still was light-years away  
from the master's skill. And no one escaped the master for very long.  
  
He looked up to see if Nodoka had arrived. She wanted to  
practice with him, but had forgotten her bokken. His offer to train  
her in kempo was refused, reason being that it felt wrong for her and  
it dropped her skill level considerably, causing any chance of sparring  
to be nearly impossible.  
  
Nodoka had told him to wait right there, and while reluctant to  
be so close to the shrine, he hadn't moved from the spot. She had said  
that she would only be a minute, but to Genma, waiting tensely, it  
seemed that a half an hour had passed already.  
  
***  
  
Katsuhito grumbled as he made his way to the Masaki shrine. He  
was in a bad mood. Not only was the Shinto conference that he'd been  
looking forward to for months canceled, but no one had seemed fit to  
tell him _until_ he arrived there. All that pointless traveling meant  
nearly a whole day wasted.  
  
As he turned from the path, he noticed a boy waiting at the foot  
of the shrine steps, who hadn't seen the priest because he was looking  
up at the shrine in the distance. Katsuhito was a little bit puzzled  
at what the boy was doing there. This was a remote shrine and thus got  
few visitors, even so he had put up a sign saying that he'd be away for  
two days. 'And why is the boy waiting at the foot of the steps rather  
than at the shrine itself?'  
  
Katsuhito took a minute to study the boy. He looked to be about  
eighteen with dark hair tied up in a loose ponytail. A white gi hid a  
rather bulky frame, one that was almost entirely composed of muscle.  
  
With a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach, Katsuhito  
realized just who it was. 'So Genma Saotome dares to show his face  
around here? He must be casing out the Masaki temple in order to rob  
it. No wonder he wanted to get close to my daughter!' Without  
bothering to announce himself, Katsuhito drew his bokken and attacked.  
  
Only his battle-hardened reflexes saved Genma from what could  
have been a serious injury had the blow connected. He was surprised to  
find an old man looking at him with murder in his eyes, holding a  
bokken in a way similar to that of one who has mastered kendo. The  
white robes, those of a priest, that his attacker was wearing confirmed  
Genma's worst suspicions. He had finally met Nodoka's father and it  
was obvious that the old man didn't like him very much.  
  
Genma didn't want to fight Katsuhito, but the relentless attacks  
of the priest weren't giving him any other choice. He had to start  
fighting back just to avoid getting maimed. The old guy was good with  
that bokken, too good; he might even have been a match for the master.  
Even when he was fighting back, it was obvious that Katsuhito was  
winning. He had to think a way out of this and fast.  
  
"Saotome School of Martial Arts Final Attack!" Genma declared,  
hoping for some sort of opening.  
  
Katsuhito paused and adopted a defensive posture, readying  
himself for anything.  
  
"Run away!" Genma shouted and did just that.  
  
The old priest was too stunned to follow, seeing the boy run off  
into the distance while he felt himself slowly burning. By the time  
Nodoka had come down the stairs, he was in a rage.  
  
"Daddy, what are you doing here?" she asked, startled, as she  
subtly looked around for signs of Genma.  
  
"_What_ am _I_ doing here?" Katsuhito asked in disbelief. "I'm  
the caretaker of this shrine! What was that lout Genma doing here? I  
thought he was going to rob the temple."  
  
Nodoka laughed a little at that. People sometimes called Genma a  
thief, but she had never seen him actually steal anything from anyone,  
and besides he had been too frightened of her father to go near the  
temple even when he wasn't there. Looking at the expression her father  
had, she guessed that Genma's fears weren't entirely unjustified.  
  
"Oh, we were just going to have a little martial arts practice.  
He's been helping me with my training."  
  
"I thought I told you to never have anything to do with that  
man."  
  
Nodoka laughed again. "Oh daddy, don't tell me you were serious  
about that?"  
  
"I was dead serious and I still am. Nodoka, you don't know the  
evils that some men are capable of. That one is just completely  
untrustworthy. You must never see him again."  
  
Nodoka didn't think this was so funny anymore. She had gotten  
used to seeing Genma every day; by now he was a part of her life.  
"What gives you the right to say what I can and can not do?"  
  
"I'm your father!" he replied, feeling that was enough  
justification.  
  
"Then why didn't you act like it? You've done nothing but ignore  
me since Mom died and now you want a say in what goes on in my life?"  
Her anger reaching the same level as her father's, she shouted, "Forget  
it, I'll do what I think is right!"  
  
"Nodoka," Katsuhito said in a very stern voice, one that a parent  
gives their to their child when they're in trouble, "as long as you  
live under _my_ roof, you have to follow _my_ rules. I forbid you to  
have anything more to do with Genma Saotome. That man will only ruin  
your life."  
  
Her body shaking in uncontrollable rage, Nodoka had the urge to  
lash out at her father. 'How could you?!' she thought. The man who  
never treated her like a daughter, only the other girl in the house,  
was now trying to force her into letting go of the one person that  
brought joy into her life. 'Never once caring for me and now suddenly  
acting like you do. You think that makes my choice easy, don't you?'  
Nodoka smiled internally. 'Maybe it is an easy choice.' Reaching a  
decision, she looked straight into her father's eyes. "Well, then I'm  
leaving home!"  
  
Katsuhito was shocked as he saw his daughter turn and walk away.  
He never expected this sort of reaction from her. "What? Why?"  
  
"Because I love him!" Nodoka declared while marching away from  
her stunned father. Just before she was out of his sight, she turned  
around and added, "And I don't love you."  
  
***  
  
It was a very small wedding ceremony; there were only four  
guests, all of whom happened to have been married recently, each in  
ceremonies much larger than this. Achika and Nobuyuki, and Soun and  
his new wife all knew that the size of the wedding didn't matter to the  
two people standing at the alter. Katsuhito had forbidden this  
marriage, even after his daughter ran away, but he couldn't stop the  
love between Nodoka and Genma.  
  
Soon after the wedding, the newlyweds bought a home in Juuban.  
Both deemed it as a good place to live as it was reasonably close to  
Nerima, where the Tendous lived, and far away from Okayama.  
  
***  
  
Genma inched through the house, large backpack slung over his  
shoulder and a sleeping Ranma in his arms. Why couldn't his wife see  
that he couldn't possibly train the boy here, with all the  
distractions? They needed to be on the road, living hard off the land,  
and traveling to exotic training grounds. Not even a seppuku pledge  
had been enough for that woman. He had no choice but to sneak off in  
the night, using the skills that his master had taught him. Nodoka  
would come to understand that this was what was best for the boy.  
  
As Genma crept over the threshold, he nearly had his head severed  
by the katana that suddenly appeared at his throat, gleaming with the  
reflected moonlight.  
  
"Going somewhere, Husband?" Nodoka asked him in a deceptively  
calm voice.  
  
"Just going out for a stroll," Genma replied, failing miserably  
to sound casual.  
  
"With our son?"  
  
"Thought the boy could use some fresh air."  
  
"And a backpack full of supplies?"  
  
"Well, that's just in case either of us wanted a quick snack."  
  
Nodoka sighed, "Go back to bed, Husband."  
  
Genma took one look at the steely determination in his wife's  
eyes, not to mention her steely katana, and replied, "Yes, Dear."  
  
"And Husband?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Don't even _think_ about trying this again."  
  
***  
  
As both father and son arrived home from a day of practice,  
Nodoka came up to greet them. "And how was your day of practice?" she  
asked Ranma, who had a look of pure joy on his face.  
  
"Was fun, Mom! Pops showed off lots of neat moves and even  
taught me a few things. Like how t' kick!" For emphasis, Ranma  
brought up one of his legs in a similar motion that his father showed.  
It didn't end up the way the young boy wanted it to be as he slipped  
and fell down on his behind.  
  
Smiling endearingly at her son's eagerness to show what he  
learned, Nodoka patted Ranma on the head and, seeing that he was on the  
verge of tears, picked him up with both hands. "There, there," she  
said soothingly, bringing him up to her eye level. "You don't become  
good in one day. It takes a lot hard work and practice to be the best.  
Please don't cry, son."  
  
Sniffles turned into a full-out bawl as Ranma said through his  
tears, "Bu... But what if I never get better?"  
  
"I'm sure you'll become good. Especially with your father  
teaching."  
  
"Really?" Seeing his mother nod, Ranma asked, "So one day I can  
fight other people and beat them up like in the tv shows?"  
  
Nodoka was at a loss at what to say. Turning to Genma for help,  
she only saw a blank expression in response. "Well... yes. Though you  
shouldn't fight unless it's necessary. When learning, people usually  
spar with others."  
  
"Spar?"  
  
"It's sort of like practice fighting." Nodoka's expression  
became stern. "Though you should never spar or fight with another  
girl."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because you might pick up bad habits and end up like the man who  
taught your father." When Ranma gave her a quizzical look, she added,  
"I'll tell you more about him when you're older. Just know that he's a  
_very_ bad man." She gave a sigh of relief when the youngster seemed  
content with that answer.  
  
Genma, who had to that point been quiet, asked his wife, "Why do  
you think that, dear? I mean, we sparred quite a bit when young and  
nothing wrong hap-- OUCH!" He suddenly gave out a sharp cry of pain as  
Nodoka's nails dug into his ear while she pulled on him towards another  
room.  
  
Giving her son another smile, she said, "We'll be back in a few  
minutes. Just sit there and when I come back I'll get you some ice  
cream."  
  
"Yay! Ice cream!"  
  
***  
  
Genma stood in the midst of a whirlwind as his wife got the house  
ready for a visit from her sister Achika and her family. The plan had  
originally included the Tendous as well, but they had to cancel at the  
last moment. He didn't think that Nodoka needed to be this frantic,  
the house had looked spotless before she started, but he knew that it  
was a wasted effort to try to convince her of it. Nodoka would not be  
satisfied until the house was perfect. It was, after all, the first  
time Achika would visit the new Saotome home.  
  
"I'll just go out back and train the boy," Genma said a bit  
nervously as he inched towards the door before his wife could find yet  
another way he could help in her quest to eradicate all signs of dust  
and dirt. Ranma had been smart enough to hide in his room.  
  
"I don't think that's a very good idea, Husband," Nodoka told him  
without looking up from her cleaning. "Why don't you and Ranma take a  
nice bath so you'll be ready for when everyone gets here?"  
  
"But they're not going to arrive for another hour and a half at  
least," Genma said, trying to reason with his wife. "We still have  
enough time to get some training in and have a bath."  
  
"Husband," Nodoka said with a slight edge to her voice.  
  
Genma bowed to the inevitable. "Yes, dear," he said and went off  
to find the boy so they could have their bath.  
  
Unknown to Genma, one of the reasons that Nodoka was being so  
determined in her cleaning was that her sister had recently taken ill  
and she didn't want anything to be around to aggravate her condition.  
She had tried to talk Achika out of coming, since they could just have  
it next week when she was feeling better, but her sister wouldn't hear  
of it. Her younger sister wanted to see how Nodoka was doing and  
Tenchi was eager to meet his cousin. It was an odd coincidence that  
Soun's wife had taken ill a little before and was now unfit to travel,  
which was why the Tendous had to cancel.  
  
***  
  
"Who's coming over, Pops?" six year old Ranma asked his father as  
they both sat in the furo. Genma was currently planning to stay right  
where he was until just before the guests arrived. He made sure not to  
run the bath too hot for just that reason.  
  
"Weren't you paying attention to what your mother was telling you  
yesterday over dinner?" Genma asked.  
  
"Course not, gotta keep you from stealing my food!" Ranma accused  
his father before laughing. "What did she say?"  
  
Genma laughed a little too. It had been a stroke of brilliance  
for him to disguise martial arts training as games. He knew that  
chopsticks duels over meals was one of Ranma's favorites. Though he  
made sure not to steal too much of his son's food, least he earn his  
wife's ire.  
  
"Do you remember your Aunt Achika and Uncle Nobuyuki?"  
  
Ranma shook his head.  
  
Genma realized then that Ranma had only been a baby when they had  
visited the Masaki house. Even though they lived near one another, the  
Saotome and Masaki families were rarely able to get together. This was  
only partially due to a certain father-in-law.  
  
"Well, they're going to be paying us a visit. They're also  
bringing their son Tenchi, who is about your age."  
  
Ranma though about it. It would be cool to have someone around  
who was his own age. He loved his parents, but he always dreamed of  
having a brother or sister. 'A cousin is almost a brother,' he  
reasoned, interested in meeting with the other boy.  
  
Despite how well Genma and Ranma had made sure to clean up and  
dress, Nodoka was unsatisfied. It was ten minutes of washing noses,  
behind ears, and adjusting clothes before she would declare them  
presentable. The doorbell rang only a few minutes later.  
  
Ranma immediately raced down to open the door, followed by his  
parents. When he did so, he saw two adults along with a boy around his  
age standing outside.  
  
"Hi, I'm your cousin, Ranma," said the pigtailed boy.  
  
The shy boy smiled a little and replied, "I'm Tenchi."  
  
Ranma grabbed his cousin's hand and said, "Come on, let's go  
play!"  
  
Before he could utter a word of protest, Tenchi was dragged out  
into the backyard. The adults all laughed as they watched Ranma show  
off his martial arts training while keeping up an excited monologue for  
his befuddled cousin.  
  
"I have a feeling that the two of them are going to be friends  
for a long, long time," Achika commented cheerfully, her sickness an  
afterthought at the moment.  
  
***  
  
Genma had a grim look to him. The tone of his best friend's  
voice right away told him that something had happened. 'And things  
seemed to be going so well with them and their daughters. Dammit,  
after all those years with the Master, Tendou deserved better than  
that.' He sighed and went back to putting on his suit and getting  
ready to go see his friend.  
  
"Hey, Pops!" Ranma called as he ran in, all dressed up. "What  
are we in these clothes for?"  
  
Picking up his son and giving him a tight hug, Genma said,  
"Because we're going to a friend's house."  
  
"Oh? Who?"  
  
"Remember the friend I was talking about who has a dojo?"  
  
"Mr. Tendou?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But how can we practice in these clothes? It would be hard and  
Mom would get real angry if they got dirty."  
  
Genma chuckled softly at the naivete of children, before  
answering, "Not today, son. We'll be there for a while, so you can  
practice later. But for today there are more important things."  
  
He saw his son nod in consent. "Okay, Pops."  
  
A small smile appeared as he watched the child leave, glad that  
he realized this was more serious than the Art.  
  
***  
  
After the funeral was over, the Saotome family stayed with the  
Tendous through their time of grief. Genma spent time with his old  
friend Soun, trying to bring some joy to a man who had just lost his  
wife. Nodoka went to comfort the three Tendou sisters, who were now  
without a mother, something that Mrs. Saotome was all too familiar  
with.  
  
When light shone in his room to signal a new day, Ranma jumped  
up, fully awake, and quickly changed. Being six, everything new was  
exciting to him. This included the Tendou dojo, which he ran towards  
as fast as he could. Once in the boy looked around himself in awe. It  
was the first time he'd ever been in such a place, but his father  
talked about them sometimes while they were out training in a park near  
their home.  
  
Then he noticed a girl about his own age there, with short, blue-  
black hair and a pale-yellow gi with flower designs on it.  
  
She turned from looking up at the family altar to face the  
pigtailed boy, having heard him come in. "Who are you?" the girl  
asked.  
  
"I'm Ranma Saotome and I'm gonna practice here." At least, that  
was what his father had told him at times.  
  
"You can't! This dojo belongs to me, Akane Tendou. Mamma gave  
it to me!" she practically screamed.  
  
"I can practice here if I want to!" Ranma answered, who didn't  
like anyone telling him what he could and couldn't do.  
  
"No you can't!"  
  
"Yes, I can."  
  
"Can not."  
  
"Can too."  
  
"Can not!"  
  
"Oh yeah? Well, you can't stop me!"  
  
"Can too! I'm gonna beat you up!"  
  
And then the two six-year olds began to fight with skill that  
would have been surprising in kids twice their age. When the dust  
cleared, Ranma won, pinning Akane to the ground by sitting on her. He  
sat, smugly surveying the dojo, until Akane began to cry.  
  
"What are you doing?" Ranma told her. "Be a man!" It was what  
his father always told him whenever he cried over losing.  
  
"I'm a girl, you idiot!" Akane screamed at him through her tears,  
kicking her legs in the air in a futile attempt at escape.  
  
Ranma practically leapt off of Akane. 'Oh no, Mom is going to  
punish me good about this! She's always telling me to never, ever use  
what I learned on a girl 'cause she doesn't want me ending up like the  
guy who taught my pop.'  
  
"Are you sure you're a girl?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Of course I'm sure, baka!" Akane shouted back. She had stopped  
crying and sat up. She wanted to beat the boy up some more, but she  
was still a little too sore from their earlier fight.  
  
"How was I supposed to know that? You look just like a boy!" It  
was all this stupid girl's fault for not dressing like a girl. Now he  
was going to get punished for it.  
  
"What did you say?" Akane asked in a much calmer and colder tone  
of voice.  
  
Ranma failed to notice her tone. "I just said that you look just  
like a boy."  
  
Unknown to Ranma, Akane had recently started elementary school  
and the one thing that got her really mad was the way everyone, even  
the teacher, mistook her for a boy because of her short hair.  
  
"Die, Ranma!" she shouted and leapt for him. Soon they were  
fighting in earnest again.  
  
The two kids were unaware of their respective fathers watching  
from the doorway. Genma had been trying in vain to find some way to  
snap his old friend, who seemed intent on either wailing or sobbing,  
out of his depression. Tendou had been a bit emotional before and  
Genma could understand the depth of his loss, but this was a tad  
ridiculous. He had gone out in search of his son to show Soun what  
he'd been teaching the boy, and so walked in on the middle of Ranma and  
Akane's second brawl.  
  
"See how well they get along, Tendou? And they only just met!  
The Tendou and Saotome families are sure to be joined."  
  
"My little Akane is going to be a bride! Waaaah!"  
  
Genma shook his head. Was there anything that could stop his  
friend from crying?  
  
***  
  
"Ouch."  
  
Kasumi had been looking for Ranma, since Mrs. Saotome had asked  
her to, when she heard a boy's voice come from the dojo. She went  
there to find Ranma nursing a bump on his head, and absently noted a  
few other bruises and scrapes as well.  
  
"Ranma," she called out to him.  
  
He looked up in surprise. "Kasumi, right?" They had been  
introduced when Ranma had arrived a few days before, but he didn't  
really remember it that clearly.  
  
Kasumi nodded. "What happened to you, Ranma?"  
  
Ranma laughed a bit nervously and said, "Just sparring with my  
pop."  
  
"But I was sure that I saw your father go with my father to  
celebrate something. That was some time ago. Have they come back  
already?"  
  
Ranma decided to just tell the truth. He was no good at lying  
anyway. "Okay, I was kinda fighting with Akane."  
  
"Oh, that's wonderful!"  
  
"It is?" Ranma asked with some surprise.  
  
"Oh, yes. Akane has been needing someone to spar with,  
especially one her own age. She hasn't been practicing much since...  
well, you know. Father won't spar with her anymore, so it's good for  
Akane to have someone she can work off her frustration with."  
  
"I don't know about that," Ranma said sheepishly. Akane always  
seemed angrier after their fights than before; definitely not someone  
who looked satisfied with the sparring.  
  
"I'll go get your mother so she can tend your injuries. She sent  
me to find you anyway."  
  
"No, don't!" Ranma called out to her as she began to walk away.  
  
Kasumi stopped and turned back around. "Why not?"  
  
"Cause my mom will punish me if she finds out that I've been  
fighting girls. You can't let her find out," he pleaded to her.  
  
Kasumi thought about this for a few moments, being more  
thoughtful than most nine year olds. She hated the idea of lying to  
anyone, especially a person as nice as Mrs. Saotome, but Ranma seemed  
convinced that she would be against their sparring. Akane had been  
acting better lately, and now Kasumi knew why. Fighting with Ranma  
seemed to be her little sister's way of coping with their loss. In  
short, Akane needed to fight Ranma and there was a good chance that  
Mrs. Saotome would put a stop to it if she ever found out.  
  
"All right, I won't tell her. I want you to lie down on one of  
the mats over there."  
  
"Huh? Why?"  
  
Kasumi opened up the first aid kit that her father had put in the  
dojo and took out some things that she was going to need. She wasn't  
entirely sure of what she was doing, but she had seen a doctor take  
care of her family's martial arts related injuries several times.  
Someone needed to take care of Ranma if they were going to keep this a  
secret from Mrs. Saotome.  
  
"Thank you," Ranma said with a small bow after she had finished  
taking care of his injuries.  
  
Kasumi smiled a little. "You're welcome."  
  
***  
  
Ranma had been staying at the Tendou Dojo for a week, and every  
day Akane would challenge him to a fight to prove that he didn't have  
the right to practice in the dojo. Ranma didn't want to fight a girl,  
but Akane gave him no choice. It never occurred to either of them that  
both got all the practicing they needed with the daily challenges.  
  
Nodoka was currently unaware of her son's sudden rivalry since  
she was much too busy with the older Tendou girls, Kasumi and Nabiki.  
Kasumi was very interested in cooking as well as medicine. Nodoka had  
been helping Kasumi prepare all of the meals and showing her what she  
knew about first aid. Little did Mrs. Saotome know that Kasumi had  
been using her teachings on the latter to tend to Akane and Ranma.  
  
Nabiki, however, had no interest in that 'girlie' stuff, as she  
saw it, but was very intrigued by the fact that it was the woman's  
traditional role to manage the finances of the house. The middle  
Tendou sister had always enjoyed using her brain and it seemed to her  
that trying to earn money was a game that was both fun and challenging.  
  
Nodoka sat in the living room with Kasumi and Nabiki. She was  
showing the former how to mend clothes, while instructing the latter on  
the finer points of managing one's finances. Personally, she thought  
that both daughters were a bit too young to be worrying about such  
things, but they seemed genuinely interested and it kept their minds  
from their grief for at least a little while.  
  
She was distracted from her thoughts by the sound of a loud  
splash coming from the koi pond.  
  
A little before this, Ranma and Akane had been brawling in the  
dojo. Nodoka wasn't concerned for either of them because she didn't  
know about their fighting, thinking that they were only being taught,  
and her husband had assured her that he'd watch out for both of them.  
While Genma had been unreliable at times in the past, he had shown to  
be serious about helping out Soun and his family. Genma had been  
watching their matches, if just to gage the boy's skills against a  
somewhat lesser opponent. This time, however, he had decided that they  
would be fine left alone and took Soun to get a little drink.  
  
The 'sparring' matches between Ranma and Akane were normally  
confined to the dojo, but due to one of them forgetting to shut the  
door, the fight soon spilled over to the lawn. Both were too focused  
on 'sparring' to notice their change in surroundings, until they ended  
up in the koi pond.  
  
Nodoka rushed outside and was shocked to see Ranma and Akane  
bruised, dirty, and dripping wet. Despite all this, they were still  
fighting. There was also no sign of Genma or Soun anywhere.  
  
"Just what is going on here?" Nodoka shouted.  
  
That stopped their conflict immediately. Ranma, feeling bad for  
doing something his mom had told him not to, tried to hide behind  
Akane. He ended up slipping back into the pond instead.  
  
"Ranma, what did I tell you about fighting girls?"  
  
"But, Mom, Akane started it."  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did--"  
  
"I don't care who started it! This is going to stop right here  
and now! Am I clear?"  
  
Both children had their heads bowed and answered at the same  
time. "Yes."  
  
"Good. Akane, why don't you go in and take a bath? I need to  
talk to my son privately for a few moments." Nodoka failed to realize  
that her hand was resting on the hilt of her katana. The children  
noticed though. Ranma gulped and Akane fled into the house.  
  
"Now what were you doing fighting with a girl when I told you not  
to?" Nodoka asked her son as soon as Akane had left.  
  
"Jeez, Mom, I was just sparring with Akane, sort of like I do  
with Pop." Though Ranma had been resistant the entire time due to his  
mother's disapproval, he actually had found himself looking forward to  
his and Akane's daily matches. They were fun, and him and Akane kind  
of had a good friendship going, in their own way. It was like what he  
had with his cousin Tenchi, only different at the same time.  
  
"First of all, what you and your father do is closer to real  
fighting than sparring and Akane is still a girl regardless."  
  
"Mom, it's not like Akane is a real girl."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Well, she isn't like Kasumi. Akane acts and dresses like a boy  
all the time."  
  
"That may be so, but that doesn't change the fact that she is a  
girl. Now I don't want you fighting with her again, is that clear?"  
  
"Yes, Mom," Ranma answered reluctantly.  
  
"Now, why don't you go inside and take a bath once Akane is done  
with hers."  
  
Ranma nodded and ran inside. Nodoka's fingers idly tapped on the  
hilt of her katana as she planned to have some words with her husband.  
  
***  
  
After coming home from their extended stay at the Tendous, Genma  
had convinced his wife that he should take a short training trip alone  
with the boy. She eventually agreed and he might have extended it to  
ten years if it wasn't for Nodoka's promise to send her father after  
them if they were late. Genma shivered; only the master could equal  
the level of fear that Katsuhito inspired in him. It was a wonder that  
he'd had the courage to go against him and marry Nodoka in the first  
place. It was even more of a wonder that he did so and lived.  
  
A few days later, and away from the diet that Nodoka had been  
imposing on him, Genma was starting to feel that he hadn't brought  
nearly enough food to last him and the boy for a month. Luck was with  
him when he spotted an okonomiyaki cart. He didn't have enough yen for  
the both of them, but he did have a plan.  
  
"Ranma, my boy, would you like to play a game?"  
  
"Wow, a game!" little Ranma enthused. His dad always came up  
with the best games.  
  
"Do you see that okonomiyaki cart over there?"  
  
The boy nodded.  
  
"Well, if you manage to take one of the okonomiyaki without  
anyone catching you, then it's free! Doesn't that sound like fun?"  
  
Ranma nodded again and was off in a flash to begin the game.  
  
***  
  
Akira Kuonji smiled as his daughter assisted him in tending to  
the eager customers of his cart. Things just couldn't be better.  
Their cart was doing great, Ukyou was picking up on the family business  
much quicker than expected, and best of all, he had almost enough money  
saved to open his own restaurant.  
  
Ukyou smiled along with her father. Working as a chef was so  
much fun that it didn't matter that no one at school could understand  
why she did it. She dreamed of a day when she'd have her own cart to  
tour around Japan with, selling warm okonomiyaki to the eager  
customers. She was so caught up in this dream that it was a few  
moments before she realized that the okonomiyaki she had been working  
on was missing.  
  
"What?" Ukyou said as she looked all around, her eyes finally  
resting on a boy in a dirty gi, half eaten okonomiyaki in his mouth.  
  
"You!" Ukyou yelled and ran after him, waving her spatulas in the  
air like weapons.  
  
Ranma, being mindful of not getting caught, executed the Saotome  
Final Attack as he father had shown him. In other words, he ran.  
  
Ukyou had finally managed to catch him, leaping over the boy to  
get in his way. Ranma was a fast runner, but the aspiring chef knew  
the area much better than he did.  
  
"Wait," Ranma said just before they started fighting.  
  
After his experience with Akane, he had learned not to always  
judge a book by its cover. "Are you a girl or a boy?"  
  
Momentarily stunned by the question, she retorted, "I'm a girl,  
you jackass!"  
  
"You are? Then I can't fight you." Ranma's tone conveyed his  
disappointment. He really wanted to fight; it would be fun. It didn't  
matter to him if he fought a boy or a girl, but it did matter to his  
mom; even if she was far away. She had been really upset when she had  
caught Ranma and Akane in the middle of their brawl.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, my mama says I ain't supposed to fight girls, only bad  
people do that."  
  
Ukyou thought about this for a moment. While she was initially  
angry about the stolen food, the chase after Ranma was one of the best  
times she had had in a while. Putting the skills her father had been  
teaching her to the test would make it even better. If she got to do  
this every day, then it would be worth the price of a meal.  
  
"Okay, why don't we just pretend fight instead?"  
  
"Pretend fight?"  
  
"Yeah, me and my father do it all the time." It was at least the  
excuse that she heard her father use on her mother, who thought martial  
arts training would be bad for their daughter.  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"I'll give you another okonomiyaki if you win."  
  
"Deal!" Ranma reasoned that his mom couldn't get angry over  
that, since it would all be just pretend. It might be fun trying out  
this pretend fighting stuff on Akane and his cousin Tenchi.  
  
***  
  
From that day on, the two kids settled into a familiar pattern.  
Ukyou would cook okonomiyaki and try to defend it from Ranma, who would  
do his best to steal her food. Contests between them usually ended up  
as duels, with Ranma always the victor. Ukyou didn't get mad the way  
Akane always did when she lost; instead swearing that she would win the  
next day.  
  
Genma watched, happy that Ranma had someone at his own level to  
spar with, while Akira was glad that his daughter had a playmate.  
  
"Here I come, Ucchan!" Ranma shouted as he ran in for the attack.  
  
"You won't beat me this time, Ranchan!" Ukyou declared as she  
readied her small combat spatulas.  
  
There was a small smile on her lips as she thought of the  
nicknames that they had come up with for each other. Ranma had just  
started calling her 'Ucchan' one day, so naturally he became 'Ranchan.'  
It made Ukyou feel special that Ranma had come up with a name just for  
her.  
  
Several minutes later, both kids were sitting on a rock, each  
happily munching on their okonomiyaki.  
  
Ukyou was the happiest she had ever been in her life. Her  
cooking skills were getting better each day, she got to practice her  
martial arts often, and she had found someone who made her smile and  
laugh all the time. Ukyou also loved to rub it in the face of the  
neighborhood girls that she had a boyfriend. She hoped that the days  
like this would last forever.  
  
***  
  
Lying down on the soft grass and staring at the clear blue sky,  
exhausted from the day's workout, Ukyou asked the person next to her,  
"Where do you live, Ranchan?" During all their time they spent  
together, Ranma never told her anything about his home. She just  
assumed he recently moved to an area nearby.  
  
"I'm from Juuban," Ranma responded, his attention on the tree-  
shaped cloud floating above.  
  
"You mean you're not from around here?" Ukyou asked in surprise.  
  
"Nope, Pops wanted to take me pretty far away from home since we  
had a whole month to train."  
  
"A month?" Ukyou said as she started to count on her fingers how  
many days she had known Ranma. The girl was surprised to find that it  
had been three whole weeks already. "When are you going back home?"  
  
"In a few days, I think."  
  
Ranma suddenly found himself caught up in a fierce hug. "No, you  
can't go!"  
  
"Huh? Why?"  
  
"I don't want you to. It won't be fun anymore. You're my best  
friend, Ranchan."  
  
"You're my best friend, too, Ucchan. I want to stay and keep  
playing with you, but Pop says we got to go in a few days. Besides, my  
mom is waiting for me."  
  
"Okay, but you got to promise me that we'll be best friends  
forever."  
  
"Of course we will."  
  
"Pinkie swear?"  
  
Ranma nodded. They both locked pinkies and said, "We'll be best  
friends forever!"  
  
Ukyou hugged him again. "I'll miss you, Ranchan."  
  
"Me too, Ucchan."  
  
***  
  
Genma was flipping through an old training manual that he had  
found among the master's things while he watched Ranma play with a  
stray kitten that had wandered in the yard. Normally Nodoka would be  
watching the boy, but she had gone on a trip with Achika to help boost  
her sister's declining health.  
  
She had warned him, on the pain of his father-in-law and her  
katana, to not take the boy away from school on some training trip.  
Genma had grumbled, but agreed, not that he had any choice in the  
matter.  
  
Now, Genma reasoned, if he couldn't take the boy off to training  
to improve his skills, what he needed was some kind of super training  
technique that could be done right in his own home. Something that  
would equal, or even surpass, what his son would have learned in the  
training.  
  
The kitten that Ranma was playing with kept distracting his  
thoughts though. Pity he couldn't give the boy claws or the agility of  
a cat. Not to mention the enhanced senses and absolute fearlessness.  
If only there was a technique like that...  
  
***  
  
Nodoka made her way up to the Saotome home. The trip had done  
Achika so much good that they had decided to cut it short so her  
younger sister could spend some of that time with Nobuyuki. Nodoka  
smiled at that thought. If everything went well, Tenchi might have a  
little brother or sister on the way.  
  
Nodoka was shocked out of her thoughts when something running on  
four legs knocked her over. She looked down in horror to see her own  
son curled up in her lap, purring like a cat. Thinking on just what  
could have possibly happened, she came up with her conclusion.  
  
"Genma!"  
  
Her aforementioned husband staggered towards the front of the  
house, gi in tatters along with scratches all over his body. He took  
one look at the scene and was immediately grateful that his wife didn't  
have her katana at the moment.  
  
***  
  
Genma was pacing about nervously in the backyard. After having  
told Nodoka about what was involved in the Neko-ken training she gave  
him a flat stare and told him to wait outside.  
  
It had been an hour since and there was no sign of his wife. His  
mind was in a frenzy; just what sort of punishment was in store for  
him? Torture? Sepukku? Or, Genma gulped at the thought, coming face-  
to-face with Katsuhito?  
  
The sound of the back door slamming caused Genma's heart to  
practically leap through his mouth. Slowly turning to face his fate,  
he saw... Nodoka with a casual smile on her face. Nothing sharp in her  
hands and, more importantly, no sign of a certain father-in-law.  
  
"So... wh... what did--"  
  
"My decision?" Seeing her husband nod as his body shook in fear,  
she replied, smile never wavering, "Don't worry, husband, it's nothing  
anywhere near as bad as you think. In fact, I'm of the opinion that  
you're getting off rather easy, considering that you pulled off one of  
the most idiotic, brain-dead things I've ever seen anyone do."  
  
Genma was surprised as to how serene her face looked, considering  
the amount of venom in her voice. Surprise turned to confusion when  
she walked to the middle of the yard and placed a doghouse on it. "No-  
chan? Your decision is get a dog so that no cat will come near our  
son?"  
  
"Dog?" Nodoka asked in a singsong tone. "Wherever did you get  
that idea?" Pointing to the doghouse, she said, "This is where you  
will be living for the next week."  
  
"What?!" Genma asked in surprise. "B... But this is the middle  
of the rainy season!"  
  
"Hmm..." She contemplated over the issue for a few minutes.  
"You're right; let's make it two weeks." Walking back into the house,  
she added, "And don't you worry, dear. I'll make sure you get enough  
water to drink and some rice to eat everyday. Though you might have to  
get a second job if you want anything else to eat, especially since I'm  
the one who has control of the money."  
  
Before his wife could go inside, Genma sputtered out, "What about  
Ranma? What'll he be doing during this time?"  
  
"Hey, Pops!"  
  
He looked up to see his son waving at him through the window.  
  
"Mom said that you're gonna be camping out in the backyard and  
that I can watch TV or doing anything else while you're away. Have  
fun!"  
  
***  
  
The Kuonjis were at a loss over what to do about their daughter  
Ukyou. Ever since that Ranma boy had returned home, she'd been  
listless and uninterested in learning how to be a chef. Akira Kuonji  
had tried to get Ranma to stay by offering to engage the two of them,  
but his father had turned it down, even after being offered the yatai  
as a dowry. The man had looked tempted, but at the same time afraid of  
something.  
  
About the only good recent thing for the Kuonjis was that they  
finally had enough money to start their own restaurant. The problem  
now was picking a location. Then suddenly, Akira had an idea.  
  
"Ukyou?"  
  
"Yeah, dad?" She was just sitting in her room, not doing  
anything, which was normal for her lately.  
  
"Well, we've finally saved up enough to start our own restaurant.  
Now where do you think we should have it?"  
  
To Ukyou, there was only one place she wanted to be, the place  
Ranma said he was from. "Juuban!" she replied immediately.  
  
Akira smiled at seeing Ukyou's happy face once again. If he  
finally had his daughter back, moving to Juuban was a small price to  
pay.  
  
***  
  
Ranma was about to walk into the elementary school when he was  
unexpectedly tackled from behind. He prepared to strike back, only to  
see who it was. "Ucchan?"  
  
"Ranchan!" Ukyou shouted, glomping onto him again. She was happy  
that he had remembered her, being that it had been over six months  
since they had parted. To her it seemed like forever.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ranma asked her. "You and your pops  
still traveling with that cart?"  
  
Ukyou shook her head. "I'm going to school here. Today is my  
first day. We sold the cart and are opening a restaurant right here in  
Juuban. Isn't that great? We can play all the time like we used to!"  
  
"Cool!"  
  
Each smiled and laughed, happy to have their friend back again.  
  
***  
  
Returning from a day of work at a nearby dojo, Genma was stunned  
at the sight before him when entering his home.  
  
Items were strewn all over the living room, some having been  
slashed into pieces. Slowly walking in, afraid of something having  
happened to his wife or child, he tried not to make any noise in case  
it was some burgler or worse.  
  
Hearing a soft sound coming from the bedroom, he made his way up.  
As he got closer, Genma was able to realize that someone was crying.  
  
The sight before him as he walked in was one that made even  
someone like Genma sad. Lying on the floor was his wife, clothing all  
crumpled and in a disarray, appearing as though she had been weeping  
for hours.  
  
Sensing a nearby presence, Nodoka looked up and, through her  
tear-hazed eyes, was able to see an outline of the person she desired  
the most to be with at the moment. Instantly she got up and ran  
towards her husband, feeling his strong arms envelop her in a hug as  
she cried on his shoulder.  
  
"Gone... She's gone..." was all that she could say through the  
tears.  
  
Genma didn't say anything, only holding onto her in hopes that  
she'll feel better. It didn't take much thinking for him to know what  
had happened.  
  
A little more than a year and a half after Soun's wife had passed  
away, Achika Masaki had succumbed to her long illness.  
  
***  
  
Genma did his best to run the house on his own, since for days  
all his wife would do was cry. He tried to comfort her, but wasn't  
surprised at her level of grief. He'd only met Achika a few times, but  
she had been a kind and gentle soul. Even he could feel the loss in  
her passing.  
  
The phone ringing snapped him out of his thoughts. He picked it  
up and automatically said, "Hello, Saotome residence."  
  
There was a moment of silence before Genma heard a voice he'd  
honestly thought that he'd never hear again. "Hello... Genma."  
  
It was Nodoka's father, Katsuhito, who had forbidden his daughter  
to have anything to do with him, ever, or she would be disowned. Even  
after they had married, he never did carry out his threat. The old  
priest still gave Genma the willies though.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Masaki. We've already heard about Achika. I'm sorry  
about your loss."  
  
In the silence that followed, Genma berated himself over saying  
something so stupid. He was even more surprised by the old priest's  
response.  
  
"Thank you. While it has not been easy on me, there are others  
in more need of comforting. I assume that my other daughter was also  
hit hard by this tragedy?"  
  
"Yes, sir. She hasn't been feeling well for the past few days.  
Would you like me to get her?"  
  
"No, no. That's likely to do more harm than good. Genma, no  
matter how much it pains me to do so, I must ask a favor from you."  
  
"A favor? From me?" Genma thought over what he just heard.  
'The old guy must really be desperate.'  
  
"Yes. As you may be able to understand, Nobuyuki has been  
devastated by Achika's passing."  
  
Genma nodded absently to the phone. He had been ready before to  
take the boy on a ten year training trip away from Nodoka, but for her  
to be... Genma didn't even want to think about it now.  
  
Katsuhito continued. "The man has gone into shock. He refuses  
to leave the house and has stopped eating and sleeping. He has also  
stopped taking care of his son. I've taken in Tenchi, but I'm worried  
about Nobuyuki. I've tried everything I could think of and I can't  
snap him out of it, and now his health is starting to go.  
  
"I've heard that you have a friend who has recently suffered a  
similar loss. I was wondering... I was wondering if you and Nodoka  
could come to the Masaki home and somehow get him to the point where he  
would at least be able to take care of himself. I don't know how well  
you know Nobuyuki, but from what I hear, he and Nodoka are good  
friends. This might benefit her as well."  
  
Genma thought about this for a while. It would take time away  
from training the boy, but his first priority was getting his wife out  
of her depression. Having to comfort another might just do it. Still,  
this was a unique opportunity that shouldn't be wasted. He had the man  
whom he had feared for about a decade over a barrel.  
  
"All right, I'll do it. It shouldn't be hard to convince Nodoka.  
However, my wife and I will have our hands full during this. Since  
you're already watching Tenchi, I was wondering if you could also watch  
our Ranma as well."  
  
There was only a slight hesitation. "I don't see that as being a  
problem. Tenchi would probably enjoy spending time with his cousin."  
  
"Good, and while he's there, why don't you teach him that sword  
style of yours."  
  
Genma was still impressed by his wife's ability at kendo, and  
continually frustrated by her refusal to teach it, not even to her own  
son. He also knew that getting the old priest to teach his son would  
be something the old man would hate to do. For some reason the old guy  
would only teach it to Tenchi.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You've already started to teach Tenchi, so it shouldn't be too  
hard to teach Ranma as well. My son picks up things pretty quickly  
and--"  
  
"I don't think I would be able to do that."  
  
"Well, then I don't know if we'll be able to come. You see, I'd  
like to help you out, but I just can't neglect the boy's training."  
  
"But I'm teaching a sword style, while you're teaching him hand  
to hand. I don't see what I'm--"  
  
"Anything Goes Martial Arts means that _anything_ goes. Armed  
skills are part of the art; I've just been concentrating more on the  
unarmed portion. Anything you can teach him can be added in with  
ease."  
  
There was a long silence before Katsuhito said, "Fine, I'll do  
it. Drop the boy off on your way to the Masaki house."  
  
Genma agreed and they chatted about probable dates and times of  
arrival. After he had hung up the phone, Genma chuckled softly. He  
had finally managed a little pay back against that old coot!  
  
***  
  
Tenchi was carefully sweeping up the leaves; the soft crackle it  
made temporarily helping him forget the recent tragedy. The shout of a  
visitor caused him to stop.  
  
"Hiya, Tenchi!" eight-year old Ranma greeted his only slightly  
younger cousin.  
  
"Ranma!" Tenchi shouted with glee as he immediately dropped the  
broom and ran over to greet his cousin. Grandpa had mentioned earlier  
about a surprise, but he hadn't been expecting this. "Why are you  
here?"  
  
"I'm going to be staying here a while. My mom and pop are gonna  
be staying with your pop. They said he's real sad and they're gonna  
try and cheer him up!"  
  
"He's sad 'cause my mom died," Tenchi replied as he dejectedly  
looked at the ground.  
  
Ranma placed an arm around his cousin. "It's okay, Tenchi. My  
friend Akane, her mom died too. She was sad for a little while, but  
after some time she didn't get sad no more."  
  
"You cheered her up?"  
  
"Well, actually she gets mad all the time now, but I guess that's  
better than being sad. I tried asking her what makes her so mad, but  
then she just gets even madder. She's such a tomboy."  
  
"Tomboy? What's that?"  
  
"My pop told me when a girl acts like a boy it's 'cause she's a  
tomboy."  
  
Tenchi nodded sagely and filed away the information for later  
use. Fathers always knew useful stuff like that.  
  
"So what are you doing today, Tenchi?"  
  
"I got to clean up around the shrine."  
  
"Aw, that sounds boring. Let's go play around that big old  
tree!"  
  
"Ranma, you know grandpa doesn't want you going there."  
  
Ranma nodded, his grandpa could be a real stick in the mud  
sometimes, always forbidding them from doing one thing or another. Not  
that he ever listened to the old man. Ranma and his parents rarely  
visited the shrine, usually only on holidays, but grandfather had  
already warned him several times to stay away from the holy tree of the  
shrine. It could have been his habit of tearing off the strips of  
paper he found there and throwing them into the water.  
  
"Okay, how about we go play by that cave again?"  
  
Ranma could see that that piqued his cousin's interest. For some  
reason, Tenchi seemed to like that cave, even though Grandpa was always  
telling him to keep away from there. And Tenchi, unlike Ranma, usually  
did what his grandfather told him. Ranma didn't really see what was so  
neat about some moldy old cave, but he didn't feel like doing chores or  
playing alone at the moment.  
  
"Where's grandpa?"  
  
"Talking with my parents."  
  
"Okay, let's leave now."  
  
As the two boys mock-fought under the shadow of the cave, neither  
one noticed the ghostly figure which watched them both with interest.  
  
***  
  
It was a week after getting back from comforting Nobuyuki, and  
Genma was up late at night doing something that he had really never  
done before: thinking. Specifically about the future. Oh, he had some  
vague plans. Training the boy in the art so he could marry one of the  
Tendous and take over the dojo. Some specific plans on how to train  
the boy, not much more than that.  
  
All of these deaths around him had caused Genma come to realize  
that he'd made no plans for the possibility that he might die one day.  
It was a chilling thought, but after the passing of both Achika and  
Soun's wife, it was one he had to face. Nodoka would go on without  
him. He knew she was a kind and gentle woman, but with a will of iron  
underneath. It was one of the reasons that he had married her. The  
boy might miss him, but he was a strong one as well.  
  
His biggest problem was who would train the boy when he was gone.  
Both Nodoka and the boy's grandfather could teach him that sword style  
of theirs, but Ranma would never reach his full potential if there was  
no one who could keep up his training in Anything Goes. Genma could  
free the master, since he doubted that they had really used enough TNT  
to do the old freak in, but that would probably only makes things  
worse.  
  
No, there was only one choice: his old buddy Soun. He had  
started training Akane in the Art, only to stop when his wife had died.  
Tendou had even stopped practicing himself, but maybe Genma could  
convince him to do this, just in case it was needed. He'd give his old  
friend a copy of all of his training plans and make him swear an oath.  
Despite being the master's pupil, Genma knew that Soun still had a  
strong sense of honor.  
  
***  
  
Katsuhito had never liked Genma, not from the moment he had first  
met him. It was obvious that he was a gluttonous, self-centered lout  
trained by one of the most despicable martial arts masters the world  
had ever known. Genma had been completely unworthy of his daughter...  
  
And now that man was dead. Yet the old priest felt no sense of  
satisfaction or justice. It could have been that in the end, Genma had  
chosen to save his family rather than himself, showing that underneath  
everything, his heart had always been in the right place. Katsuhito  
hated to think that he could be wrong, but perhaps he had misjudged  
Genma, and now it was too late.  
  
He sighed and reached for the phone, not feeling any humor in the  
irony of a call he had made in a similar situation. Instead there was  
only bitterness over his past mistakes. Maybe, though, he could make  
it better somehow.  
  
"Nobuyuki, I need you to do me a little favor..."  
  
***  
  
Soun Tendou put down the paper with a loud sigh. Not a single  
tear fell in a situation where he would normally be bawling his eyes  
out. His best friend in the world was now dead. Instead, his face was  
marked by a look of determination that none of his daughters had ever  
seen before.  
  
It was a shock to all of them, when after breakfast, he stood up  
and said, "I have to go to Juuban on a matter of honor and I might not  
be back until late. Kasumi, please look after your sisters until I  
return."  
  
Even though she was only fourteen, Kasumi took her  
responsibilities very seriously. "Yes, Father."  
  
***  
  
Soun found the door of the Saotome home answered by a man who was  
only vaguely familiar. "My name is Soun Tendou. I was a good friend  
of Genma's and I am looking for his wife, Nodoka."  
  
Shaking Soun's hand, the other man said, "Nice to meet you again,  
though I'm sorry it had to be under this circumstance. I'm Nobuyuki  
Masaki. I believe we met during Nodoka and Genma's wedding."  
  
Soun followed Nobuyuki into the living room, where Nodoka was  
poring over the papers before her. She was still in the process of  
selling her house and moving into the Masaki home in Okayama.  
  
Nodoka finally looked up and noticed him. "Oh, Soun, I'm so  
sorry for not calling you. Its just that after Genma... well, it  
hasn't been easy."  
  
"I understand," Soun said as he took a seat. "Are you all right  
about talking about it?"  
  
Nodoka nodded. "It's only been a week, but I think that somehow  
Genma knew something like this was going to happen. He did a lot to  
prepare for this just in case. He made it very easy for Ranma and I to  
say good-bye."  
  
"If you don't mind, can you tell me how it happened?"  
  
"It was something so simple really. It was while walking home  
after eating out to celebrate Ranma winning a martial arts tournament.  
We were crossing the street when a truck turned the corner and didn't  
stop. Genma managed to push Ranma and I out of the way, but he  
couldn't save himself. The doctors said that he should have died  
instantly from the crash, but Genma was always so strong.  
  
"He told me that I shouldn't be sad, that he had died in a way  
that he hoped would redeem the mistakes that he had made in life. He  
wanted me to go on without him, for my son's sake if not my own. He  
made me promise him to raise Ranma to be the greatest martial artist in  
the world. After I agreed, he smiled, closed his eyes, and then faded  
away."  
  
Nodoka started to break down in tears at the end. Nobuyuki was  
immediately at her side to comfort her, while throwing Soun a  
disapproving look.  
  
"I'm sorry for bringing up such a painful subject."  
  
"It's all right," Nodoka replied as she wiped away her tears. "I  
think it hurts less the more I talk about it."  
  
"Genma also spoke to me about the possibility of his death. It  
was his wish that I take up Ranma's training. It might be best for  
Ranma if you both would move to the Tendou dojo so I could begin his  
instruction in earnest."  
  
"I don't think that would be a very good idea. Ranma has been  
spending a lot of time here with his cousin Tenchi and that's helping  
both of them getting over the loss of a parent. It also would take him  
away from school, where Ranma has several friends. Besides, I've  
already begun to teach Ranma the Masaki family sword style, building on  
the somewhat sporadic lessons my father gave him. I don't know if  
Ranma needs to learn more of Anything Goes."  
  
Soun needed to do this though, not only for Genma and Ranma, but  
mostly for himself. It was his way of regaining part of what he had  
lost when his wife died.  
  
"Perhaps if I were to train Ranma on the weekends? He can come  
to the Tendou dojo at the end of each school week and return home  
Sunday evening. That way he stays with his cousin and the same school,  
and you can still train him on the weekdays."  
  
Nodoka thought it over. In the end, she couldn't ignore the  
pleading in Soun's voice or her husband's last wishes to make Ranma the  
greatest martial artist possible. "All right, he can stay over the  
Tendou dojo during some of the school breaks as well. You had better  
not try anything like the Neko-ken though, that alone has caused enough  
problems."  
  
Soun nodded and left. He had much to plan for.  
  
***  
  
Trying to close her eyes and fall asleep, Nodoka absentmindedly  
placed her hand on the space next to her, expecting to feel the body of  
whom she had been used to for many years.  
  
The incident was too recent in memory for her to _not_ think  
about. Everytime she went over those few seconds that changed her  
life, something always felt off.  
  
'Why, Genma?' she thought. 'Why couldn't you just push us faster  
and make it to safety? I know you were quicker than that."  
  
Turning on a different side in hope of sleep, the thoughts kept  
on flowing through her mind.  
  
'Were you afraid of not being able to grab onto one of us? That  
we might get hurt or be dead because of it? Or... was it that and you  
were afraid of what father would say and do to you?"  
  
With that final thought, she finally fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
Ranma stared at the cave in front of him. Nothing of it seemed  
special to him; there was nothing that stood out and grabbed his  
attention.  
  
"I always wondered what Tenchi sees in this." Sighing, he  
continued, not knowing why he had the sudden urge to talk to the  
inanimate object, "Well, eleven years old and I'm suddenly the man of  
the house. Actually, Mr. Masaki is since me and Mom will be living  
there now. You know... I miss Pops a lot. He knew so many neat things  
and was so happy to teach them. It feels strange now that he's not  
around."  
  
Ranma sighed again and wiped his dry eyes, telling himself that  
he was now a man and men shouldn't cry; that's what his Pops always  
said. He looked down as he felt a few drops flow down his cheeks and  
onto the ground.  
  
A sudden feeling of warmth was upon Ranma. Standing still, he  
allowed it to gently caress his face, as if the air around him was  
trying to ease his pain.  
  
The moment ended when he heard someone shout out, "Ranma!"  
  
Turning, Ranma saw his cousin running up to him.  
  
Stopping to catch his breath as he finally found who he was  
looking for, Tenchi said, "Everyone was looking for you. Are you  
feeling okay?"  
  
"Yeah... at least, I'm feeling better than before."  
  
Staring back at his cousin, who did indeed seem well, Tenchi  
asked, "So... you want to come back home and play? You mother's going  
to be cooking soon."  
  
"Sure, let's go!"  
  
Both boys raced back down towards the Masaki home.  
  
***  
  
Akane flicked the sweat that was dripping from her hair as she  
went into the same kata for about the twentieth time. She, being a  
very determined eleven year old, refused to stop until she had it  
perfect. Finally, she would have the rematch that she had been  
training five years for.  
  
Akane had always been interested in martial arts. She had tried  
to imitate her father practicing as soon as she could walk. And it was  
something that she could do well, better than anyone she knew. Her  
family and friends were all impressed to see such skill in a little  
girl. It wasn't something that she was serious about, but it was  
something that she liked doing and being good at.  
  
That was until she met Ranma, who despite being her age, had  
beaten her ten times in a row. No matter what she had tried, Ranma had  
always won. And then his mother had caught them and forbidden him to  
fight her, like Akane was too frail. She decided right there that she  
wouldn't rest until she had beaten him at least once. And with her  
father's announcement of Ranma coming over on the weekends to train,  
she finally had her chance.  
  
***  
  
Ranma smiled as he gathered up his bath things and headed to the  
Tendou furo. It had been so good to fight with Akane again. And it  
was funny how flustered she got when she lost.  
  
After her first loss, Akane had challenged him to an immediate  
rematch and lost even more quickly than the first time. She even  
challenged him to a match over who got to use the furo first. He  
didn't know what sort of training Mr. Tendou had planned, but it looked  
like it would mostly consist of Akane trying to beat him up.  
  
Thinking of this, Ranma failed to notice that the furo was  
already occupied until he opened the door just as Nabiki was getting  
out of the bath.  
  
Barely looking at her, Ranma said, "Oh, I didn't know you were in  
here, Nabiki. Just tell me when you're done."  
  
With that, he left.  
  
Nabiki had gone from instant embarrassment to anger. Having  
recently hit puberty, her body was developing accordingly. She had  
noticed that the boys have been paying a lot more attention to her  
lately, even going so far as to buy her things. Always looking for a  
way to make some easy money, Nabiki had done her best to take advantage  
of this.  
  
She was queen of middle school until her little sister Akane had  
come there and then suddenly all the boys had started to ignore Nabiki  
in favor of her 'cuter' sister. She hated how she was almost forgotten  
now. Why did Akane have to come and ruin everything?  
  
'How dare he pretend he didn't notice that I was naked!' she  
thought. 'He should have been struck blind by seeing a cute girl like  
me and started showering me with presents. I'll get Ranma for this!'  
  
Immediately, she thought of her first step. Finding her sister,  
she told Akane that she could have her bath now. Waiting a few  
minutes, she went and told Ranma the same thing, acting like nothing  
was wrong.  
  
"Ranma no Baka!" Akane shouted loud enough for the neighbors to  
hear and then punted a half naked Ranma into the koi pond.  
  
When Ranma glared at her accusingly, Nabiki only smiled.  
  
***  
  
Ranma cautiously approached his mother as she prepared dinner,  
having just come back from his weekly training at the Tendou Dojo. He  
was surprised to realize that it had been four years since he had  
started his training with Tendou-sensei.  
  
His mother had always been protective of him, but ever more so  
after his father had died. Mr. Tendou had tried many times to persuade  
her to allow Ranma to go on a extended training trip, but Nodoka  
refused to have her son out of her sight for more than a week.  
  
Ranma knew his father had planned many trips, but the one that he  
had always talked about was to China. Due to the good business of the  
reopened Tendou dojo, Tendou-sensei had finally saved more than enough  
to pay for the trip, but was afraid that Nodoka would say no without  
even hearing him out. That's why he had persuaded Ranma to ask  
instead.  
  
Ranma had agreed since he really wanted to go on this trip, but  
that didn't make asking his mom any easier. Nodoka was normally very  
sweet and loving, but when Ranma stepped out of line she could become  
very stern. Ever since his pop died, any time Ranma did something  
wrong she'd call for a training session in kendo, which would last  
until he fell down in exhaustion. It was good training, but it wasn't  
something Ranma looked forward to.  
  
"Um, Mom..."  
  
"Oh, Ranma, welcome home. Dinner will be ready in a few  
minutes."  
  
"That's great, but there's something I've got to ask you..."  
  
"Tenchi is upstairs in your room." Nodoka thought it was odd  
that the boys had insisted on sharing a room despite the fact that in  
the large Masaki house they could each have their own.  
  
"That wasn't it. You see, the Tendou dojo has been doing really  
well and there's vacation from school coming up. Tendou-sensei was  
thinking that..."  
  
"Ranma, please sit down and tell me what you want."  
  
The pigtailed boy did as he was told. "Tendou-sensei wants to  
take me on a month-long training trip to China."  
  
The only sign that Nodoka's calm had wavered was the fact that  
she had nearly dropped the knife she was holding. "Ranma, you know  
that even though I'm only working part-time, my job as a kendo  
instructor is very important to me, so I can't just take a month off  
right now. I also don't like the idea of you being away from me for so  
long, especially to China. That's not the friendliest place for  
someone Japanese to go."  
  
"Please, Mom. Pops always wanted to go to China and Tendou-  
sensei has been talking about all the things we can see there. It will  
only be for a month and I doubt there's much that me and Tendou-sensei  
won't be able to handle. I really, really want to go."  
  
Nodoka considered her son for a while in silence. He had grown  
up so fast. It seemed only yesterday that Genma was trying to sneak  
off with the boy on a training trip. He had proven to be able to take  
care of himself. Maybe it was time that she let him go off without  
her, at least for a little while.  
  
"All right, you can go, _but_ I don't want you missing any more  
school days then are needed and you'll still be responsible for any  
homework you have over this trip."  
  
"Okay, sure thing," Ranma answered readily, having just about  
ignored everything she had said past the part about allowing him to go.  
  
***  
  
Cautiously looking around to see if anyone was nearby, Soun and  
Ranma slowly walked along, trying to sneak out of the Tendou home.  
Their progress was halted as they were confronted by a very angry  
ponytailed teenage girl wearing a gi and carrying a backpack.  
  
"Going somewhere?" she asked in a voice that was just barely  
holding back from shouting.  
  
"Just taking Ranma on a little training trip," Soun told his  
youngest daughter.  
  
"Forgetting someone?"  
  
"Like who?" Ranma asked, not catching on.  
  
"Like me, you baka!" Akane shouted right in his face.  
  
Even though he was used to it, somewhat, anyway, Ranma took a  
step back. He could understand her being upset, though. He wouldn't  
have been pleased if he was the one that was being left behind. Ranma  
had actually been surprised that Akane wasn't going with them.  
  
"Well, I didn't think that you would want to go on an extended  
training trip, being away from you friends and missing some school,"  
Soun told her.  
  
"Besides, going all the way to China on a training journey is too  
rough for girls, even tomboys like you," Ranma added, putting his foot  
in his mouth. Akane showed her appreciation of his figurative  
contortion by applying her elbow to his stomach.  
  
That was just how they got along; neither of them really meant  
anything by it. Ranma didn't actually think that women were weak,  
especially Akane; and in turn, Akane really didn't think that every boy  
was a pervert. Nor did she ever hit him hard when they weren't  
training. It would have been hard spending every weekend and about  
half of the holidays with someone who you truly hated.  
  
Soun took a step back. Even he was frightened of his little girl  
when she got really mad and she looked ready to explode at any moment.  
  
"I am going with you." Akane said it as a flat statement of  
fact, making it very obvious that it wasn't open to negotiation. "Or  
else I'll persuade Kasumi to let me cook for the both of you when you  
get back. For a month. No... make that two months!" She didn't very  
much like admitting that her cooking needed some help, as others around  
her did, but considering the situation...  
  
Soun and Ranma exchanged defeated looks. Both knew that they  
wouldn't be able to survive a week of nothing but Akane's cooking, much  
less two months. Trying to get food elsewhere would be no good; the  
Tendou girl would force-feed them if she had to.  
  
"All right, you can come," Soun said as if it were the last thing  
he wanted to happen.  
  
"Yatta!" Akane shouted, dancing around Ranma while having a  
gleeful look on her face.  
  
Only when both Ranma and Akane's backs were to him did Soun allow  
himself to smile.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Well... what else to say other than it's back?  
  
To those who've asked from time to time about the series being  
continued, I hope this can be as interesting as the original was.  
  
Thanks to those who've pre-read the original: Angus MacSpon, Larry F,  
Jonas Fang, and Lord Talon.  
  
Thanks to those who've helped pre-read this chapter:  
Brian Randall  
Corwin  
Larry F  
Slacker  
  
And thanks as always to Ammadeau for allowing me to revise/continue his  
series. 


End file.
